Indiana Jones and the Terror of Nepal
by mooncycle
Summary: Indy goes to Mt. Everest to solve a murder case. PG rating for violence.


Indiana Jones and the Terror of Nepal  
  
Feb. 11, 1946  
  
Indy had just finished another day of teaching at his university. He enjoyed the kind of work, because he just might inspire someone to follow in his footsteps. After all, he hadn't been on an adventure in a couple years. It seemed to him that a journey to find some ancient artifact was pointless after finding the Holy Grail. Indy got in his car. He got on the street an proceeded toward home. When he arrived, he went to get his mail. There were the usual, "Bills, bills, and... a package. Wonder who it's from?" Indy said. The package was postmarked from Nepal. He took it inside to his kitchen. As he sat down at the table, he opened it. "From my old friend that ran the tavern.." he said, smiling. The letter enclosed said she was happily married. "At least someone is..." He then noticed the pile of photographs she sent. They were all of murder victims in the snow. "I read about this in the paper. The Himilayan Hacker it's called. Evidently she wants me to do something about it." Just then the phone rang. He got up to answer it. "Hello?" "Son, it's Dad." "Hi, Dad. You alright?" "Yes, Junior... I mean, Indiana. Sorry." "You'll get used to it, Dad. What did you want?" "Marcus called me today and said he wants to visit Nepal, or somewhere. I forget exactly where." "That's odd.. I got a package in the mail from Nepal today. Did he say why he's going?" "No, he just asked me to accompany him. I guess he wants us both to go." "Well, alright, then. I'll make arrangements." "Fine, I'll talk to you later. Bye bye." "Bye."  
  
Indy met Marcus early the next morning at the university "Marcus.. have we taken care of my classes?" "Yes, Indy, your assistant will cover them. Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, let's go get Dad." Within two hours, they were on the plane. They were heading to Nepal one-way. It turned out that Marcus had received a letter from Sullah that the Hacker case was more than just a serial killer. "Are we meeting Sullah?" Indy asked. "No, he's part of our network. He'll get any Asian information before we do. We're going to the base of Mt. Everest." "Praise God. I will see the highest mountain He made," remarked Henry. "But what did Sullah mean it's not a serial killer?" "Indy, that's what we're finding out." Several hours past. Eventually they landed at the airstrip, where the guide met them. "Hello, my name is Sang. We will begin our tour of Everest in the morning after you have rested at the inn." They all went tho the inn. They were up with the sun the next day. "Alright-tee," Sang said. "Here we go." They had to go on foot, because it was so steep. They were loaded head to to with food and supplies. After awhile, the were very high up. "Now, you three are so lucky to be doing this. We are going to search this little cavern down there." "Where?" said Marcus. "He's the guide, follow him," said Indy. They came to a crevass in the rocks. It seemed too small to get through. "No, we can. It's just never been attempted," said the guide. Henry spoke to Indie sarcastically, "I feel better now." The crevass was an open hole at the bottom, so they used ropes to get down. "We will camp here tonight. It's too late to go on today." "Indy, does it seem warm down here?" Marcus asked. "Yes, that's odd. That's good for us, though." They all got settled and went to sleep. They were woken by the light shining from the hole they came in. They had a startling suprise. "Indy! Sang is dead!" Henry yelled. Indy looked at him after pulling away the sleeping bag. "Dad, Marcus, he was murdered." They were shocked. Why the Hacker had left them alive was beyond them. "This cave goes on a long way. I have a feeling the Hacker is here," Indy said. "I'm going down farther." He loads his gun. "If I'm not back in an hour, get back to the inn as fast as possible." As he left, Henry and Marcus looked over Sang's body. "Dear God. It looks as if he were attacked by a vampire," Henry said.  
  
"Henry, I've been on many adventures with Indy and I've never been this terrified. I mean, look at the body, will you? A crazed serial killer or what ever we're here to discover has taken a lot of Sang's blood, and he chooses to spare us." Marcus was obviously scared to death.  
  
Indy had reached another cavern. It was even deeper down than the first. He began to climb down and then he noticed a strange glow at the bottom. "I think I've found our culprit," he said while smiling. There was a long path of steps leading to the bottom. "These ancient secrets sometimes come in handy," he chuckled to himself. The nearer the bottom, the brighter the glow became. The steps led to a long corridor aligned with torches. "Who would want to live down here?" He approached the end of the corridor and there was a large, wooden door. He opened it. "Some kind of dwelling. This isn't Himilayan, for sure." The door was only opened a crack when it swung open revealing a huge, white creature. "A yeti?!" Indiana gasped. The yeti let out a deafening roar. Indy drew his gun as the yeti dropped to all fours. He let out one shot and ran. The yeti was wounded. It's next roar proved it. Indy had reached the stairs again and he felt the ground rumble beneath him. He paused only for a moment. "It's following me.." He ran up the steps. He could almost feel the yeti's breath down his spine. The ground shook all the way. He reached the campsite after a few minutes. He stopped only long enough to see Marcus and Henry had left. He climbed out of the crevass by hand, and soon he was out. Fortunately, Henry and Marcus were not far from the hole. They were carrying Sang's body. Indy stormed toward them. "Run!!!!" he yelled. It was too late. The yeti was out of the hole, and they fell off the cliff. "Junior...!!!" Henry called out. They were followed close behind by the beast. Indy took his whip and was able to get hold of Henry's wrist. Dad! Grab hold!" They were soon joined, and Marcus was left. "Marcus!" One stroke of luck led Marcus to connect to them, and they drifted down to safety. "Son, what about him?" Henry said pointing at the yeti, approaching at full speed. Indy let out another shot, stopping it in its tracks. "Does that answer the question?" Indy asked, sarcastically.  
  
The three took Sang's body to the inn to get it taken care of. The yeti was shipped to a lab near Indy's university for study. When they returned home, Indy went to check on the situation. "Dr. Jones, when the creature arrived, it was very cooperative," said Dr. Kingstone, the leading researcher. "You mean it was alive?" Indy was surprised. "It still is. It wasn't aggressive or angry like you described it. Strangely, though, a few of our employees have come up missing. We are now forced to put it to sleep." "Kill a creature that we know very little about? That's not very humane. I might've shot it, but it was trying to hurt us." "Well, we have no choice. The papers and radio are on to us now, and we need to put an end to all this." "I see. What gets me, though, is that they're might be more than one of his kind. That dweeling looked like it was for a family. Or what if there's a race of them, possibly more advanced than us?" "We might be better off not knowing." They looked into the window of the room where the yeti was being kept. It now lay on a large table tied and chained down. A man was holding a large blade near him. The yeti screamed a loud howl, cut short by his head falling off. "Well," Dr. Kingstone said. "That's that." Indy walked away and didn't look back.  
  
Epilogue: The murders ended soon after. The yeti was never proved to be the killer. Even today, people still claim to see the yeti, or abominable snowman, in the Himilayas. Reports have never been verified. 


End file.
